1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to parallel-hardware computation structures and more particularly to parallel-hardware computation structures for the purpose of obtaining enhanced-quality measurements of electronic analog signals as they are converted to digital signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Much of the electronic, telecommunications, aerospace and robotics, medicine, music, electronic domestic systems and automobile and truck industries, all have the essential need for consistent, highly-accurate representations, measurements and processing of analog-to-digital and digital-to-analog signals and data conversions, to provide the interfaces to paths from and to analog and digital information systems. Based on mathematical formulation of a variety of forms, these data boundaries may be traversed by translation of the interface data into different forms to meet system-specific requirements either from analog-to-digital or digital-to-analog forms. Perhaps the more difficult problem is created by the interfaces of analog-to-digital signal boundaries or electronic interfaces, because of the tedious need for precise data-time values to achieve the level of quality specified. When the data is transformed to the analog form, precise digital data is essential to achieve the quality of reconstructed electronic signals needed to meet performance criteria.
The digital electronics domain has numerous advantages over the analog electronics domain, especially in the transmitting of signals accurately and efficiently from one point to another point, or from one electronics environment to another. Signal noise and corruption are much more prevalent in the analog electronics domain. As a consequence, much effort has been devoted to the development of systems to accommodate the conversion of signals from one domain to another and the reverse. Because corruption is possible in the analog electronics domain, methodology is needed to improve the quality of electronically measuring and transferring signals from one domain to another.
The invention presented herein was developed to accommodate the electronic process of measuring signals in the presence of noise and corruption. Since noise, corruption, and other disturbances occur randomly, the averaging of consecutive signal values is effective at minimizing or eliminating the effect of these random occurrences. At this point, the frequency of the measuring becomes important since some uses of the applications for the measured signal values would require that they be obtained efficiently at least twice the frequency of the highest frequency harmonic included in the signal of interest.